The Quirks of Love
by AmandaArtiste
Summary: Finished! It's been 8 years since Yugi's battle with Rebecca Hawkins. But now she's back and hiding a secret of her own. YamiRebecca and YugiRebecca
1. Rebecca Returns

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters. All I own is this story, so please don't plagiarize or sue me. Thank you. Now I hope you'll enjoy this fiction.** ^_^**

__

The Quirks of Love

Part One: Rebecca Returns

The summer started off like any other for Yugi and his friends. Warm air drifted around the town and everywhere the sound of duelists training echoed as swords clashed and spells were cast. No school meant that younger duelists, like Yugi, could practice more and fine tune their skills until the next big tournament.

As expected, Yugi's reputation as the master dueler spread throughout the country and he was confronted with many challengers daily. Life had become all duels and play for the young game master, until one day…

"But Grandpa!" Rebecca Hawkins protested as her grandfather, Professor Hawkins (an old friend of Yugi's grandfather) dragged her along to the game shop, "You never said anything about going to see Solomon or Yugi!"

"It's been eight years since I've last seen my friend Rebecca," her grandfather insisted, "And I'm sure it won't hurt you to visit Yugi and thank him again for your new duel monsters card."

Rebecca thought back to the duel that Yugi had forfeited to her and then to the card _The Ties of Friendship _that he had given her. It was sweet of Yugi to do all those things but something in her shied away from the thought of encountering the boy again. Although by now he was no longer a freshman in high school and presently a young man in college.

"Grandpa the card's hardly new anymore," she huffed, "I've had it for years."

"And never used it," her grandfather sighed, "the last duel I ever remember you fighting was the one between you and Yugi. Ever since then, I don't think you've even touched your duel monster cards."

Oh Rebecca had touched her deck alright, and that was the part of the problem. Ever since her battle with Yugi things had never been the same in her life. She had somehow developed a new and awesome power. One that she didn't intend to reveal to anyone, even her dearly loved grandfather.

Inside the shop Solomon turned to see his old friend enter hauling his granddaughter behind him. "Ah, Arthur, how good to see you again. And I take it this young lady is Rebecca? My how you've grown."

"And where's your grandson Solomon?" Arthur smiled, "I'd have thought he'd be helping you out in the shop today."

"He is," Solomon laughed, "he's helping me cart boxes of our latest shipment in and out of storage."

Rebecca pretended to be uninterested and stared out the shop's front window. But when she heard the sounds of grunting coming from the storage room's entrance she couldn't help but toss a glance over her shoulder. 

There he was, the dueling champion and admittedly, the hottest boy she'd ever seen. Yugi Mutou, he'd grown to be a good six inches taller than her and his smile melted her heart. The feeling of uneasiness--however--was still looming in the air.

Yugi sat the boxes down on a case of cards and looked over at the blonde with the ponytail standing by the window. The sunlight illuminated her golden hair and her emerald green eyes shimmered as she gazed at him. It was as if _The Time Wizard_ had been unleashed and time itself was standing still. Finally Yugi recognized the young woman and smiled warmly, "Oh, hello Rebecca."

Rebecca's tongue failed her as she tried to speak. She just couldn't get any words out. It was a mixture of fear and shyness that consumed her. Gently nudging her forward her grandpa smiled, "Go on Rebecca, say hello. Don't be rude to our old friends."

"H-hello Yugi. Hello Mr. Mutou." she finally managed. Her cheeks went red and her eyes fell to the floor. She couldn't bare to face Yugi's gaze another second, it was so piercing, it was a wonder he couldn't see right into the depths of her soul. He couldn't…could he?

"Well Arthur," Solomon smiled, "what brings you here?"

"I just wanted to stop by on my travels to visit you old friend. And to ask a bit of a favor." he added the last part of his explanation in a worried tone.

"Favor? Whatever's the matter Arthur?" Solomon inquired.

Arthur starred at his granddaughter a moment, "Um, Rebecca," Yugi could sense that Arthur and his grandfather needed to talk in private, "want to come back to the storage room and check out our latest shipment?"

"Sure." Rebecca answered softly. There was just something strange about Yugi. There always had been. But for the life of her she couldn't quite pinpoint what it was. Whatever secret he was hiding made him all the more fascinating to be with, even after all these years.

Once Rebecca and Yugi were out of the room Arthur turned to his friend. "I'm afraid Rebecca just hasn't been the same since our last visit."

"What do you mean?"

"She's changed," Arthur searched for the right words, "she never battles anymore. And she had such a talent for it. And what's worse, I can't even get her to touch a duel monsters' card."

"That is strange." Solomon agreed, "But what can we do?"

"I'm glad you asked old friend," Arthur brightened up, "since it was Yugi who taught Rebecca all about _the heart of the cards_ and how to battle unselfishly with her monsters I'm hoping that perhaps Yugi could discover what's bothering Rebecca so that she can return to playing the game that she loves."

Solomon nodded, "I think Yugi might be willing to help."

"Thank goodness," Arthur sighed, "Rebecca's just lost that certain spark she used to have. I'd do anything to see her get that back. She used to be so spirited."

__

Not the word I would've used but…Solomon laughed to himself as he recalled the rambunctious little child that had accused him of stealing her grandfathers _Blue Eyes White Dragon_.

******

Inside the storage room Yugi continued to show Rebecca the various new cards that had arrived that morning.

"And this one has the power to hurl enormous blasts of fire at its opponents," he explained, showing Rebecca a card that looked like _The Red Eyes Black Dragon_ but with aqua scales and white armor. 

"That's nice." Rebecca commented in what sounded more like a whisper.

"Here," Yugi offered her the card, "you can look it over if you want. I imagine you've collected quite a few cards since I saw you last."

Rebecca quickly shied away from the card. "No thanks. My grandpa's been collecting cards for me and adding them to my deck but I don't battle anymore."

"What?!" this seemed to catch Yugi off guard. "How can you not battle anymore? I thought you loved Duel Monsters!"

"I do." 

"Then why aren't you battling?"

"I---I have my reasons." she was getting defensive now. 

"Rebecca," Yugi persisted, "when's the last time you battled another duelist?"

Hanging her head in shame she backed into the corner, "When I battled you, eight years ago."

Yugi's eyes widened when he heard this, "Why?"

"I can't tell you okay!" she burst out. "I don't want to talk about this anymore. And I DON'T want to look at anymore cards!!"

Rebecca turned and burst out of the room with tears streaming down her face. Her grandfather tried to stop her but she raced past him. Solomon turned and stared at the blank expression on his grandson's face. 

"This may be harder than we thought," he cautioned Arthur.

________________________________________________________________________

*Hi everyone! This is my first ever Yu-Gi-Oh! fanfic. I hope you're all enjoying it. I don't know, I just thought that Rebecca and Yugi looked cute together. And of course, anyone who Yugi falls for will probably get Yami Yugi too. So I'm working out a way to bring Rebecca together with both Yugi and Yami Yugi. Let's hope this works! Please review, no flames.*


	2. Gloves and Puzzles

**__**

The Quirks of Love

Part Two: Gloves and Puzzles

__

I just don't understand it. Yugi thought to himself, _Rebecca loved dueling._

I get the feeling she still does. Another voice answered.

__

Huh? Oh, Yugi sighed as he realized it was Yami Yugi speaking to him from his mental chamber. _I didn't realize you were listening._

She seems troubled, we should help her.

__

But how?

Did you notice the gloves she was wearing? the ancient voice asked.

__

No…I didn't even look at her hands. Weren't they behind her back the whole time.

The inner voice made a sound of agreement. _She wore gloves with spiked bans around them, buckled so that wouldn't allow the gloves to be easily removed. And she seemed particularly frightened by the monster card you tried to hand her._

But what does it all mean? Yugi wondered.

__

It means Rebecca has a secret, Yami Yugi answered, _and it's up to us to find out what it is._

******

Rebecca slumped down to the sidewalk once she'd gotten several blocks away from the game shop…and Yugi.

Wiping her eyes she tried to collect herself. She couldn't run forever. Sooner or later someone would learn her secret. And she feared that someone, would be Yugi Mutou.

"Why did this have to happen to me?" she cried out.

"What happened?" a voice asked from behind her.

Spinning around she came face to face with, "YUGI?!" But how could he have caught up with her? She'd fled from the shop as if it were on fire and he'd been standing in the storage room dumbfounded…how the heck did he catch up with her so quickly?!

"Sorry," Yugi apologized, "I didn't mean to startle you. Are you alright?"

"I'm…" Rebecca was backing away, something strange was going on here.

"Rebecca," Yugi put a hand out to comfort her but she pulled away again. She was staring at him as if he were some sort of duel monster.

__

Wait Yugi! his puzzle spirit called, _Let me try._

Figuring he had nothing to lose Yugi summoned forth the spirit and let it take control.

Rebecca watched--stunned--as Yugi transformed from a soft spoken young man to a brave and dark game master.

"Rebecca," the deep voice spoke, trying to sound as gentle as possible, "let me help you. I can sense you're afraid but whatever it is, I want to be there for you. Please, trust me."

Shocked and frightened Rebecca stumbled to her feet and started off down an alley only to bump smack into Yami Yugi.

"How'd you-" she began as he caught her before she could fall back.

"Like you Yugi possesses a few…secrets. Namely, me." Yami Yugi explained.

"This can't be happening." Rebecca muttered, "I'm dreaming!"

"No," he held her closer to prevent her escape, "it's all real. Now tell me, please, what's wrong?"

Helpless to fight off the stranger she gazed up into his eyes. The same gentle, violet eyes that Yugi had looked upon her with. He was truly entrancing. "Something's happened to me. Since the last time I dueled Yugi. I can't touch a duel monsters' card anymore without-"

"Rebecca!" Arthur called as he rounded the corner with Solomon close behind, "There you are! I've been worried. Why on Earth did you run out like that?"

Rebecca pushed herself out of Yami's arms and fled to her grandfather without completing her explanation. Seeing that he would get no further with her now Yami returned to the recesses of Yugi's mind and allowed the young duelist to regain control of his form.

"Any luck discovering what's bothering the poor girl?" Solomon asked his grandson as Rebecca followed her grandfather to their hotel.

"Not a lot Grandpa," Yugi admitted, "but maybe I'll know tomorrow."

******

That night Rebecca was wide awake, lying in her hotel bed and staring listlessly out the window and into the starry night.

Sighing she thought back to the stranger who Yugi had allowed to take control of his body. Who was he? He must have been what she'd sensed. The reason she shied away from Yugi. Or maybe…there was something more.

A gentle tap on her door pulled her back into reality, "Who is it?"

"It's me Rebecca dear," Arthur answered, "can I come in?"

"Yes."

Arthur entered and sat at the foot of Rebecca's bed, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, I guess."

"Mind telling me why you darted out of the game shop like that today?"

Rebecca turned away from him, she _really _didn't want to talk about this. "I--I just needed some air."

"You were crying." Arthur pointed out.

"I just didn't feel well." she lied. Anything to get her grandfather to drop the matter.

Seeing that she didn't want to tell him anymore Arthur reluctantly got up and headed for the door, he was more worried than ever now. "Rebecca?"

"Yes?"

"Since Yugi's on his summer break now I think it's best that the two of you spent a little more time together."

Rebecca had been dreading this, "But grandp-"

"It won't hurt you to make a few friends Rebecca." Arthur insisted, "And Yugi's a very nice boy who may be able to help you. Now Solomon and I are going out for a walk tomorrow to discuss old times and I think it's the perfect opportunity for you to go with Yugi on a tour of the city. You haven't visited here in so long…"

"Alright." Rebecca huffed and pulled the blankets over her head. This was going to be a disaster! Yugi would have all day to find out her secret and if that spirit guy came out again she'd never be able to keep her _gift_ hidden.

Pleased by his granddaughter's submission Arthur turned and left the room. The moon shone down from the Heavens over the glistening city as the duelers and other citizens all drifted off to sleep. Rebecca couldn't sleep however, all she could think about was the piercing gaze of Yugi's spirit, and the innocent questioning of Yugi himself that would eventually lead her to disclose her deepest, darkest secret.

________________________________________________________________________

*Rebecca can't guard her secret forever, and Yami wasn't too shy about revealing himself to her. So do you think he has an idea about what her _gift_ might be? I won't reveal it just yet, but I'd appreciate some more reviews. Thanks to everyone who reviewed for part one! ^_^*


	3. The Magic Touch

**__**

The Quirks of Love

Part Three: The Magic Touch

Rebecca had never dreaded a morning more than the one she was forced to face the next day. After hours of tossing and turning without successfully succumbing to sleep she dragged herself out of bed, got dressed, and headed into the hotel room's tiny kitchen.

"Morning grandpa." she greeted him groggily.

Normally Arthur would be questioning Rebecca about her tired appearance and sickly condition but it was something that he'd reluctantly grown accustomed to. "Good morning dear, hurry and eat your breakfast. I've called Solomon and he and Yugi are probably waiting for us downstairs in the lobby by now."

"Great," she rolled her eyes and shoved a piece of toast in her mouth before heading out.

******

__

Okay, she doesn't like the direct approach so that's out. Maybe if I just let her warm up to me first she'd-

__

What are you doing? Yami's voice questioned from inside Yugi's mind.

Yugi sighed and answered, _I'm trying to figure out the best way to get Rebecca to open up to me about her secret. I want her to trust me. She's my friend after all._

I thought she was your opponent? Yami grinned, _She didn't seem much like a friend the last time you two were together._

That was eight years ago! Yugi insisted, _She's different now. We've both changed. No more petty grudges or misunderstandings. We're just…friends._

Whatever you say Yugi. the spirit seemed to laugh.

The elevator dinged and the doors slid open to reveal a very sullen blonde with weary emerald eyes. Both Yugi and Yami fell silent.

"Ah Arthur," Solomon smiled, "we were beginning to think that the two of you were never going to make it downstairs."

"Well you know how teenagers are," Arthur teased, "I only hope she'll grow out of her tardiness someday."

"They never do," Solomon laughed and pointed over his shoulder at Yugi.

"Grandpa…" both Yugi and Rebecca muttered.

__

Don't look at me, Yami scoffed, _it's not MY fault your grandson's always late._

YAMI!

"Now how about we go for that walk?" Solomon said, "It's a lovely morning but the sun will heat things up quickly so we'd better get a move on."

"We'll see you kids after dinner." Arthur waved good-bye to the two youngsters as he and Solomon headed out the glass doors.

"Kids?" Rebecca huffed, "I'll bet he calls me that till I'm twenty-five!"

__

Charming as always, Yami was snickering.

Yugi rolled his eyes, _You know you're not always this easy going?_

I'm in a good mood today, Yami replied, _enjoy it while it lasts._

"So," Rebecca clasped her gloved hands together in front of her and dropped her eyes to the floor, "where to first?"

"Oh, um…first I thought we might go by the arcade and meet some friends of mine." Yugi answered.

__

Perfect, that's all I need. A crowd to see me spill my guts to Yugi and his strange alter ego. "Fine by me." Rebecca answered.

******

They reached the arcade and walked inside. Tea had her arms draped over Tristan's shoulders, cheering him on as he versed Joey in a game of virtual Duel Monsters IV. Mai was by Joey's side encouraging him to play his strongest cards in a combo with some magic card that had just appeared on the board.

Duel Monsters had certainly come a long way since the last time Rebecca had played. It was even a video arcade game now.

"Wow," she sighed, "I AM out of practice."

"You could always get back in practice you know?" Yugi offered, "I could duel you right now if you'd like."

"Yeah right," Rebecca turned away, "I know what you're up to Yugi Mutou and you can just forget it! I'm not dueling you now or any day so just back off."

__

Is this your idea of gaining her trust? Yami seemed to be very amused by Yugi's efforts to be nice to the impossible teenager.

__

At least I'm trying to help!

"Hey Yugi!" Tea turned around and spotted her friend walking in with…now why did that young woman seem so familiar?

"Yugi alright!" Joey turned around and gave his pal a thumb's up. "Just in time to see me mop the floor with Tristan's sorry hide!"

"JOEY!" Mai scolded, "What would your sister say if she knew you were talking like that?!"

"Aw relax hon," Joey smirked, "Serenity's with Kaiba right now and if it goes anything like their other dates he'll take her out to an early movie and then to the skating rink or something to hang out and chat for hours!"

"Wish I'd get treated like that sometimes." Mai murmured.

"HEY!" Joey snapped, "I take you places all the time! Like that shopping spree last Saturday where you played 'Pile as many packages as you can into Joey's arms before they break!'"

"Uh guys…" Yugi interrupted, "This is-"

"Whoa ho!" Tristan grinned, "So the Yug Man's finally got himself a girlfriend!"

"WHAT?!" Rebecca and Yugi burst out.

Yami was ready to explode with laughter, he hadn't seen something this funny in---centuries!

"She's not my girlfriend you guys, this is Rebecca Hawkins! Arthur Hawkins granddaughter, remember?!" Yugi explained.

"You mean that blonde little squirt that accused your grandpa of being a thief?" Joey remarked, "What's she doing back here?"

"For your information my grandfather dragged me here!" Rebecca shouted, "I didn't want to come and I certainly didn't want to see your arrogant face again!"

"The nerve of some people," Joey replied carelessly.

"It's nice to see you again Rebecca," Tea smiled and offered the young woman her hand.

"Same here kid," Mai added, "there are entirely too many males hanging in this crew."

"It's nice to see you again too." Rebecca said politely as she backed away from their outstretched hands.

"What's with the gloves?" Joey observed.

"They make a nice fashion statement." Mai complimented, "Tan is so your color."

"I have to wear them." Rebecca answered.

"You got some kind of skin condition?" Joey asked, backing away.

"JOEY!" Mai slapped him on the shoulder and sent him falling forward, "Get a clue! You don't ask someone something like that!"

"It's okay," Rebecca spoke, "I never go anywhere without my gloves on. There are certain things that--well--I just can't touch."

"Why not?" Tristan inquired.

"Something will happen." Rebecca responded.

"Like???" Joey prompted, dodging another blow from his girlfriend.

Sighing Rebecca turned to face Yugi, _Yep, he's staring at me. Oh well, may as well get this over with._

"This way." Rebecca motioned for them to follow her outside.

Once they were alone in an alleyway Rebecca pulled a small book out of her backpack. It resembled a diary with a string of two keys hanging around it's lock. Carefully, Rebecca inserted one of the keys into the lock and turned it.

The others gasped as she opened the lid and revealed…

"Duel Monsters' cards?" Tea exclaimed, "But why? Why keep them locked up?"

"You'll see." Rebecca answered as she took the two top cards out and unfastened the band around one of her gloves.

She placed the cards on a cardboard box with her gloved hand and took her bare hand and gently placed it before them. Taking a deep breath she slowly brought the tips of her fingers down on top of the cards.

Everyone, including Yami, watched in awe as the cards started to glow and the alley was consumed by the bright light.

________________________________________________________________________

*Whoa! Beginning to understand why Rebecca needs those gloves? Review and let me know if you like this chapter, okay? Thanks to everyone for the reviews and emails! ^_^*


	4. The Cursed Gift

**__**

The Quirks of Love

Part Four: The Cursed Gift

The glow was immense, it overtook the entire group gathered in the alley. Finally, it dimmed, revealing two new figures. 

"Whoa," Tristan murmured, "somebody tell me I'm not seeing what I'm seeing."

"Well," Tea gasped, "if that's true, I'm seeing it too!"

Rebecca turned and mused at their astonished faces, even Yugi looked speechless. "Allow me to present," she gestured towards the figures, "_The Dark Night Sorceress _and _The Winged Huntress_."

The first figure gazed at the group with piercing amber eyes which shimmered as her gaze intensified. The second figure had wings alright, long grayish blue ones to match the rest of her skin. She resembled a gargoyle with yellow cat eyes and violet hair. Truly, these were both Duel Monsters Cards.

"Hold the phone!" Joey exclaimed, "You mean to tell me that you can actually bring Duel Monster cards to life? JUST BY TOUCHING EM?!"

"Yes." Rebecca answered, "But you can just imagine what would happened if I tried to duel, with creatures like--say--your _Red Eyes Black Dragon_. Bringing a monster like that to life could mean disaster for anyone nearby. For some reason, the monsters never attack me."

"Why not?" Mai muttered, "Some are pretty evil looking. I'd imagine they'd be hard to control."

"They're only evil in the hands of certain players," Rebecca responded, "left to their own devices, the monsters are loyal and harmless. And if they should cause trouble, it's not because they meant to. But powerful monsters like _Exodia _would have a hard time not trashing anything."

"I'll say," Joey was still amazed, "just one step and the guy'd knock down a building!"

"So you see why it's so important that I not duel, and ALWAYS wear my gloves?" Rebecca asked urgently.

"Yeah," Tristan nodded.

"That's a killer power you've got," Joey added.

"It's a curse." Rebecca muttered.

"When did you find out you could do this?" Tea asked, staring at the creatures before her. 

Rebecca didn't seem eager to answer, "I--I touched my deck. These two cards, when I got back home, from battling Yugi."

Everyone's jaw dropped.

"Yugi," Tea whispered, "you don't think that you might have _accidentally_ caused this?"

"I don't see how," Yugi replied. "The Millennium Puzzle has great powers, but it's never shared them with anyone but me before."

"What? That thing around your neck?" Rebecca asked.

"Yes," Yugi started to explain, "you see, the spirit you saw inhabits this puzzle. He comes out when I summon him. One who possesses a Millennium item can obtain the powers locked away inside."

"Somehow Yugi," Rebecca sighed, "I don't think I got my power from you. Not directly anyway. I just don't sense it."

"Sense it?" Joey questioned.

"Something else I can do," she replied, "I can sense others with differences, I figured that out when I arrived here. First with a white haired man who passed me on the street and then again with Yugi."

"White hair?" Tristan asked, "Bakura!"

"Can you do any other tricks?" Mai smiled.

"The cards from other players decks sometimes speak to me. Tell me secrets." Rebecca responded, "Like yours, I can hear your _Harpy Lady _whispering about how when you and Joey first met you thought he was the wimpiest little geek that ever picked up a deck."

"Hey!" Joey exclaimed, not happy at being reminded.

Mai blushed and pulled out her deck, "Sshh!!"

"They don't mean any harm." Rebecca grinned, "Who else would know you better than your cards? A duelist almost always has them. So naturally they pick up on a lot about you."

"That makes sense." Tea agreed.

"_Shining Friendship_ says you're true blue." Rebecca said, "And it took a lot of guts for you to face Mai back at the Duelist Kingdom."

"Wow," Tea smiled, "she's good."

"All I did was listen." Rebecca insisted. "But like I said, sometimes it leads to nothing but trouble, I wish I knew how to end this."

"But Rebecca," Yugi spoke up, "you've got an incredible gift. I'm not sure how you got it. But you've got to admit, it's amazing."

"Look Yugi!" Rebecca scowled, "You may enjoy being a freak but I don't!"

Yami wanted out, no one talked about his friends that way. Especially his best friend, Yugi.

Yugi submitted and allowed the spirit to emerge. Once Yami had taken control he turned on Rebecca, "You have no idea what it is to be a freak Rebecca."

"You again? What right have you got to talk to me? You're a curse in yourself!"

"I'm no curse, but I am a friend to Yugi and his companions." Yami answered sternly, "No one talks to them in such a manner. I see you haven't learned humility in all these years."

"Humility?!" Rebecca burst out, "Don't even talk to me about being humane! I'm not the one possessing people like a--a--demon!"

This caught Yami off guard. Demon? Was that really what others saw him as? He didn't ASK to possess others. And it was only by Yugi's will that he took control of his vessel. No, he was no demon, but it still hurt that Rebecca viewed him that way. He didn't know why, but it really hurt.

The expression on his face was unexpected, poor Yami looked as though he'd been cut down from his roots. She hadn't meant to hurt him so much. Rebecca really didn't mean to hurt anyone. It was just so hard to be told that she possessed a gift, when her life had been a living curse over the past eight years. She could no longer play the one game she loved! Was it so surprising that she'd become a bit bitter?

"Yami?" Mai questioned, "Are you okay?"

Yami didn't answer, he just stared ahead silently at Rebecca. She felt terrible about what she'd said. She honestly hadn't meant to offend him so badly.

Without a word to her Yami returned to the recesses of Yugi's mind and whispered to him in passing, _She's all yours now, you deal with her._

Rebecca crossed her arms and looked away, how could she have said something so cruel? Her life had become a living curse since she'd received her powers, people like her were never excepted in the world. Yet, she never meant to make Yugi and Yami feel that way.

She was surprised to feel a hand on her shoulder, looking up she smiled faintly, "Thank you, _Dark Night Sorceress_. But I don't deserve your comfort. Not after what I said to Yami."

The creature peered down gently at the blonde, as if speaking to her through her gaze. _Fear not mistress. They will come around. You have a good heart, soon they will discover it. Do not be afraid of the magic you possess._

__

The magic I possess can harm others if I'm not careful. Rebecca answered through her thoughts, _I didn't get my powers from a Millennium item like Yugi. This is just something that happened to me. It serves no purpose and helps no one. It's just a cursed gift that I can't be rid of!_

Yugi was now facing Rebecca as she ended her conversation with the duel monster. "You shouldn't have said that to Yami. He's not like a demon at all. He's my friend."

Yugi's voice quivered as he spoke the last words. Rebecca sighed and apologized, "I'm sorry Yugi. And I'm sorry about hurting Yami's feelings, if you could tell him that for me. Look, none of you can help me with this. Thanks for trying to talk to me but I'm afraid my grandpa will just have to get use to the idea of me never playing Duel Monsters again."

"But-" Tea started to object.

"It's okay," Rebecca smiled faintly, "you've all been good friends to me, even after all these years I still feel a bond. Thank you. But as you can see," she gestured to the duel monster on either side of her, "I have friends that can travel with me. Should they need to."

"They ain't exactly able to walk right into a restaurant or something looking like that." Joey pointed out.

Rebecca grinned and placed a hand on each figure, they instantly took on human forms. Their monster features masked by human ones.

"Well," Tristan gasped, "that's handy."

"Don't worry about me," Rebecca continued, "I'll be fine. And I hope Yami will forgive me. Seems like I'm always harming poor Yugi in one way or another. My grandfather and I will be leaving town in a week anyway, we've been traveling a lot lately, I shouldn't be around to hurt you much longer."

Rebecca's voice had changed over the years, instead of being fiery and commanding she now sounded submissive and somber. The years had obviously been hard on her. The others began to feel sorry for the poor girl standing before them with eyes on the verge of tears, and a forced smile plastered on her face. Yugi had had his friends, while Rebecca was so distant that she'd kept away from everyone. 

__

Poor Rebecca, I can't even begin to imagine what she's been through. Yugi thought.

Yami pretended not to care, although he was studying her intensely. The thought of behaving like a demon still bothered him. But Rebecca obviously had problems of her own that had made her so hard and defensive.

Both Yugi and Yami were intrigued by her. Her posture, her features, her personality. Neither individual had really paid this much attention to her before. She was almost captivating in her complexity. An air of mystery surrounded her now, much like the one that drifted around Yugi and Yami themselves.

Another being was studying the blonde from atop the roof of an adjacent building. A claw passed along the railing of a fire escape as the creature peered closer at the small party gathered around the blonde below. The others would be easy enough to bypass. But that Yugi one could pose a threat. There seemed to be only one way to get close enough to Rebecca to make her move without the young man detecting her. With a mischievous glare she turned away and passed through a swirling vortex formed by a wave of her hand to plan for the next day. A day that young Rebecca and her new allies would NEVER forget…

________________________________________________________________________

*This may seem far fetched, even for Yu-Gi-Oh, but the story will get interesting. Plenty of plot twists and surprises so please keep reading and reviewing.*  



	5. From the Shadows

**__**

The Quirks of Love

Part Five: From the Shadows

Yugi and his friends stood inside the game shop the next day with heavy hearts.

"I know the kid was a real brat last time," Joey spoke, "but I still can't help but feel sorry for her, ya know?"

"Poor Rebecca," Tea sighed, "she can't even duel anymore without risking unleashing duel monsters."

"It's definitely a problem," Yugi remarked.

"I just wish there was something we could do for her." Tristan said, "Someway we could help her…"

__

There is, a voice inside Yugi's head spoke carelessly.

__

Yami! Yugi perked up, _You know of a way to help Rebecca?_

Yami made a sound of agreement but said nothing more.

__

C'mon Yami, Yugi persisted, _you heard Rebecca, she said she's sorry about what she said. Can't you just forgive her and help us figure out what to do?_

Yami hated it when Yugi made a point. He did want to help Rebecca, and he had been hurt by what she'd said to him, but she had apologized. He supposed he could understand why she would be driven to say such things.

__

Alright, Yami began, _it's simple. If we want to help her we must first aid her in fine tuning her powers. Once she has mental, emotional, and spiritual balance she'll be able to control her life bringing touch. It's basically the same principle that one must use when calling upon The Heart of the Cards._

Sounds easy enough, Yugi agreed. _But how should we go about it?_

How else? Yami answered,_ Duel her. Only this time, make her EARN the win._

But want she wind up calling out her creatures? Yugi questioned.

Yami nodded, _That's why you'll need the same powers, you're the one who possesses the skill to call upon the cards should you need them. I don't know how Rebecca came to have such a skill but now you both must use it to duel each other as you have never dueled before. To teach her control and maintain the safety of this world, you must duel Rebecca, in the Shadow Realm._

The others were all looking at Yugi as a look of sullen determination crossed his face. He knew what he had to do. He only hoped that Rebecca was up to the challenge.

******

Rebecca sat alone in the hotel room on her bed. She already missed Yugi and his friends. They were the only real friends that she had made, except for her cards. 

__

The Winged Huntress sat at the end of her bed gazing at Rebecca with sorrowful eyes. The young duelist seemed so distraught. _The Dark Night Sorceress _focused her attention out the window. Rebecca merely thought that she was keeping watch for her grandfather but in reality the card sensed something approaching. Something, with dark intentions.

"Mistress," she began, "something approaches and I don't sense it's human."

"What do you mean?" Rebecca asked getting up and joining the creature in human disguise at the window.

"There," the sorceress pointed to the entrance of the hotel below where a young woman with pale orange hair entered.

Rebecca studied the woman as she disappeared into the building. "What do you think she's up to?"

"I think she's come for someone."

"Who?"

"You."

Rebecca would've continued with her questioning but there was a knock at the door in the living room area of the suite.

Thinking perhaps that her grandfather had slipped by she went to answer the knock. As she placed her hand on the doorknob an odd and chilling sensation swept through her body. Jerking back she motioned for her two friends to join her.

"I think she's outside." Rebecca whispered.

__

The Winged Huntress bared her fangs through her human form, "And outside she'll stay, unless she wants to test my skills at combat."

The knocking continued, Rebecca stared silently as her duel monsters shifted out of their human forms and prepared to strike. Suddenly the doorknob twisted, "But it's locked!" Rebecca cried as the door swung open revealing the woman with the pale orange hair and yellow eyes.

The woman didn't seem fazed at all to find two duel monsters ready to attack her. "Rebecca Hawkins I presume." she smiled.

"Y-yes," Rebecca answered, "who are you? What do you want?"

"I'm a seeker of gifts, like yours." the woman answered, gesturing towards the two creatures.

Recognition came into the eyes of the sorceress, "_Felaine the Proclaimer_."

"Who?" Rebecca asked.

"She has great power mistress." the sorceress answered, "Felaine can be called upon by mortals to seek out those with special gifts and pit them in battle against another. The catch is that while the victor of the duel retains their power the loser must surrender their services and freedom to the mortal who's called upon Felaine."

"What?!" Rebecca gasped, "Oh no, I'm not dueling anybody!"

"The truth of the matter is that you have no choice young duelist." Felaine grinned, "A mortal has summoned me and I am bound by ancient laws to obey. Now that I've sought you out I have but one other, your opponent, to find before your duel begins."

Rebecca looked to her friends for help but she knew ancient laws weren't something that duel monsters were very good at opposing. "Don't worry mistress," _The Winged Huntress _vowed, "you will not lose this duel. We shall see to it."

"That is for time and talent to tell." Felaine answered as a bright glow consumed her and shifted her form to that of a cat creature with jewels and a silken robe. "Come now duelist, call back your cards. You'll need them for battle."

Rebecca was at a loss faced with such strong and ancient powers. She knew her own skills weren't strong enough to take on Felaine. She'd have to go along with this arranged duel until she could find a way out. Reluctantly she raised the two cards high above her head and ordered the two duel monsters to return. Casting threatening looks at Felaine the duel monsters returned to the cards leaving Rebecca alone with _The Proclaimer_.

******

Yugi entered the hotel a few minutes later. The facilities were nice, not too extravagant, but nice. Something he'd expect to be to the Hawkins liking. Rebecca's grandfather had given him the room number and spare key so he entered the elevator and fidgeted around as he started ascending levels.

"I hope this works," he murmured to himself.

The elevator dinged and he walked off into the hallway. Finally he came to Rebecca's door and knocked. He knocked twice more before inserting the key into the lock only to find that the door was unlocked.

"That's odd." he commented as he stepped inside. Yami had a bad feeling about this. "Rebecca?"

Yugi searched around and found Rebecca's room. He made his way inside and called her name. No answer. Yami was uneasy, something about this situation seemed strange, and even dangerous to him.

Yugi had just stepped back into the living room when her heard a female's voice purr, "Looking for someone Yugi Mutou?"

Yugi spun around and saw a catlike figure perched atop the living room sofa. "Wh-who are you?"

"_Felaine the Proclaimer_."

Yami's eyes widened as he heard this, he knew of Felaine's powers.

"What have you done with Rebecca?!" Yugi demanded.

"She hasn't been harmed, I can assure you that." Felaine replied. "She's merely been taken to a place I like to call, the Shadow Realm."

Yugi gasped, Rebecca would be totally overpowered in a place like that without someone like Yami there to help her. The strain would be overwhelming, there was no telling how long the poor girl would last.

"Don't worry about her," Felaine seemed to know his thoughts, "her powers will sustain her. For now."

"Bring her back!" Yugi ordered.

"I'm afraid I'm barred from doing so." Felaine smiled. "But if you want her back so badly, why don't you go and retrieve her yourself."

"Don't think I won't!" 

__

No Yugi! That's just what she wants! Yami warned.

"I don't care!" Yugi answered the spirit aloud. "I have to save Rebecca."

__

It's a trap Yugi! Yami shouted, _She wants you to enter the Shadow Realm! A mortal has summoned her and you're to be Rebecca's opponent!_

"I can't just stay here and do nothing!" Yugi insisted.

Felaine waved her hand over a wall by the torn duelist. "Rebecca lies within. The Shadow Realm awaits. Will you leave her there to suffer it's power? I must caution you, the risk is great."

__

Listen to her Yugi! If you lose the battle you'll be trapped in the clutches of the mortal that summoned Felaine!

"I don't care," Yugi said, placing himself before the portal, "Rebecca's my friend and I won't leave her in there alone."

"Mind yourself duelist," Felaine seemed to be enjoying this heart wrenching decision, "if you lose the battle the mortal will claim you and your powers."

Without another moment's hesitation Yugi entered the portal. There was no way he was going to leave Rebecca in a place like that, even if it meant risking his own freedom and the power of his Millennium Puzzle.

******

The mortal responsible for the impending duel sat in a hotel suite not far from where the two duelists had been taken to the Shadow Realm. He held a glass of red wine and smirked as a glow emanated from the center of the dark room.

"Ah _Felaine the Proclaimer_," he smiled, "I trust you've done my bidding?"

"It is complete summoner," Felaine answered, "the duelists await their battle in the Shadow Realm."

"Well then," the figure began as he got to his feet and smoothed the wrinkles out of his red suit, "let's not keep them waiting."

With a slight bow Felaine waved her hand and caused another portal to appear. Then she and Pegasus entered into the Shadow Realm to witness what would surely be, the duel of the century!

________________________________________________________________________

*Thanks for all the great reviews everyone, I love these twists that I keep throwing in, lol. Well, if you wanna see what's in store for Yugi and Rebecca please review and I'll have part six up soon.*


	6. The Present Vs The Past

**__**

The Quirks of Love

Part Six: The Present Vs. The Past

Rebecca and Yugi awoke to find themselves slumped over platforms to a Duel Monster's arena.

"Where are we?" Rebecca inquired, beginning to feel strangely light headed.

"Oh no," Yugi murmured, "The Shadow Realm."

"Indeed," The Proclaimer announced as she and Pegasus appeared a slight ways off from the arena.

"Welcome little Yugi," Pegasus smirked, "I see you've fallen right into another of my ingenious traps."

"Pegasus!" Yugi yelled, "What's the meaning of this?!"

"Ah Yugi, don't tell me you don't recognize a duel when you see one. I've taken the liberty of summoning The Proclaimer here to bring you and Rebecca into the Shadow Realm and pit you against each other in a duel with--ahem--considerably high stakes."

"What?!"

"It's really quite simple," Pegasus explained, "if the girl wins you and the power of your Millennium Puzzle are mine. If you win, she and her powers are at my disposal. As you can see, for me, it's a win-win situation."

Yugi sneered, "Don't think I'm going to let you gain control over Rebecca or her powers! And you'll never have the power of my Millennium Puzzle!"

"We'll see." Pegasus replied haughtily.

"Now that you both know the rules," The Proclaimer spoke, "it's time this duel began."

"WAIT!" Yugi shouted, "There has to be some way to save both Rebecca and myself from falling under Pegasus's control."

"I'm sorry," Felaine answered solemnly, "but the rules are the rules and I am bound to uphold and enforce them."

"But this isn't fair!" Rebecca insisted, "Yugi and I never agreed to this!"

"What soul would?" The Proclaimer countered, "If you both are as powerful as Pegasus believes you to be then surely you can save yourselves from this fate. But first, you must duel!"

__

What do we do? Yugi asked the spirit.

__

I'm not sure. the spirit admitted, _For now, it looks like we have to duel. Besides, this may end up helping Rebecca in the end._

Yugi nodded, "Alright Pegasus, we'll play your game…for now."

"We will?" Rebecca gasped.

"Trust me." Yugi insisted. "Alright spirit, time to come out and duel!"

Rebecca, Pegasus, and The Proclaimer watched as the spirit of the puzzle emerged and Yugi vanished.

"This should prove to be a most interesting duel." Felaine smiled.

"I'm counting on it." Pegasus grinned.

Yami pulled out Yugi's deck and looked down at the cards in his hand, "Not bad."

Rebecca didn't budge. 

"Come now," Pegasus urged, "you're wearing your gloves. Or better yet, let's make it interesting. Pull them off and let's duel with REAL monsters."

"What?!" Rebecca gasped.

"And real magic." Felaine added.

Yami looked across the arena at Rebecca, "I've got no objections."

Rebecca shied away but found she couldn't leave the platform without risking falling into the dark swirling abyss. "I don't think that's such a good idea. I mean, what if I can't control my monsters?"

"There's no better time to learn." Yami persisted.

Sighing Rebecca took out her deck and placed it on the board. "Fine. But I warned you."

"You make the first move." Yami instructed.

Rebecca took the top card, "I play _The Silent Hawk _in attack mode!"

A dark swirling vortex appeared above them and the cry of an enormous hawk could be heard as it soared out and hovered above the playing field.

"Good move," Yami commented as he decided which card to play, "I play _The Ferrell Imp_ in attack mode and I'll lay one card face down. Now, _Ferrell Imp_ attack _The Silent Hawk_!"

Rebecca's monster was destroyed instantly reducing her life points to 1800. "Looks like I'm even more out of practice than I thought." she sighed, "My move, I play _Gargoyle Stormer _in defense mode and use _Stone Skin_ to increase his defense points to 2200."

Yami was trying to figure out Rebecca's strategy while creating one of his own. She seemed to be testing him for strengths and weaknesses right now. She'd soon find out why he was crowned The King of Games.

"I now activate my trap card!" he announced overturning his facedown card and revealing _The Defense Raider_. "This trap card changes any opponent's defense mode cards to attack mode and therefore strips away any magic bonuses that increase their strength. Now with your monster's defense points down I'll send it to the graveyard with your hawk."

Rebecca sighed as Yami's monster defeated her second monster right before her eyes. This battle wasn't going to be an easy win. There'd be no forfeits this time. "Very well. Time to get serious. I'll play _The Winged Huntress_ in attack mode and increase her strength with _Whip of Fire_! _Winged Huntress_, ATTACK!"

Yami watched as Rebecca's monster easily defeated his imp. His life points were reduced yet still higher than hers. The battle was just getting started.

"Finally," Pegasus chuckled, "things are getting interesting."

Turn after turn Yami and Rebecca dueled on each with a passion to win and fighting to protect their freedom and their powers. At last it was down to the wire, Rebecca and Yami tied at 200 life points each.

"You've played very well Rebecca," Yami complimented her, "this has indeed been a most challenging battle."

"Thanks," Rebecca blushed slightly, happy to have come this far, "you're not such a bad player yourself."

__

Remember spirit, Yugi cautioned, _if Rebecca loses Pegasus will gain control over her and her powers._

__

I know that Yugi, Yami answered, _but if I forfeit this match then Rebecca may never achieve her true potential and thusly never gain full control over her magical abilities._

"Well on with it you two." Pegasus called, "I haven't got all day."

Yami growled under his breath at the white haired tyrant. "Pegasus! No matter the outcome Rebecca and I shall be freed and you will be beaten!"

"I'm afraid that's where you're wrong spirit," Pegasus laughed, "I've already won, it's hopeless. Only one of you will leave here a free being."

Grunting Yami turned back to the duel. Rebecca had out her _Dark Night Sorceress _and _The Winged Huntress_ which she'd managed to save from the graveyard by using her _Restoration Spell _card.

"I summon, _The Dark Magician_!" Yami cried as the magician appeared out of a vortex and landed on the field next to his _Celtic Guardian_. "_Dark Magician_ attack _The Winged Huntress_!"

"Careful spirit." Rebecca cautioned with a grin, "I'm rather fond of the two cards in play. And I've protected them with my hidden card," flipping it over she revealed it's power, "_Mirror Force_!"

Yami gasped as the powerful blast of his magician was sent back to him at full force. The magician would've been obliterated if it weren't for Yami's facedown card. "_Shield of Incantation_ protect the magician!"

"Clever," Rebecca remarked as the blast was blocked by a black and purple shield which appeared in the magician's free hand. "But I've one more play, I use my _Polymerization _card to combine my _Winged Huntress_ and _The Dark Night Sorceress_. Thus I create, _Malice the Enchantress of Flight_!"

Yami gasped as the two creatures merged to create the unstoppable entity. "It can't be. Where'd you learn such a move?"

"I taught myself." Rebecca smirked, "I said I was out of practice, not out matched."

Yami drew another card and sighed, he almost hated to play this move but he knew he had to. It was for the best, "My turn Rebecca, and although your creature seems invincible, I must remain true to the hand Fate has dealt me. So I now play _Doom Master_ with my _Dark Magician_ and combine them with MY _Polymerization _card to create _The Shadow Sorcerer_!"

Rebecca gasped, "Where'd you get a _Doom Master_? Those things are practically impossible to come by!"

Yami grinned, "Yugi's deck has improved since you dueled him last. Now, sorcerer, attack with _Thunderous Blight_!"

"Nooo!!!" Rebecca cried as her _Enchantress of Flight _was turned to dust and her life points reduced to zero.

"Bravo Yugi boy," Pegasus applauded from his seat, "I knew you wouldn't let me down."

"Hm?" Yami looked up from where he stood on the dueling platform. "What do you mean Pegasus?"

"Now Rebecca's unleashing touch belongs to me. Along with the little magician herself."

"Never!" Rebecca shouted.

"I'm afraid it is so." Felaine spoke. Two golden bracelets appeared over Rebecca's hands (which were now gloved), and strange hieroglyphics were etched across them.

"No!" Yami panicked.

"You're now to do only the bidding of Pegasus the Summoner." Felaine announced to the frightened blonde, "So is the law of the game."

Rebecca pulled against the thick bracelets but they wouldn't budge. She was trapped, the bracelets her shackles. "You can't do this! My grandfather will-"

"Your grandfather will do nothing." Pegasus chuckled, "Just like you he is helpless to oppose the law. No matter what you try those bracelets won't come off. Your powers are at my disposal now. And so are you---slave."

Yami clenched his fists, "Pegasus! I won't let you take Rebecca or her powers do you hear me?!"

"Shouldn't you be going now Yugi boy?" Pegasus replied carelessly as a portal opened behind him. "Off to the real world with you. Leave Rebecca to me."

__

We can't let him take her! Yugi cried.

__

I know, Yami agreed, _but I'm not sure how to get around this._

"I'm a bit surprised with you Pegasus." The Proclaimer said plainly, "I thought you to be of a romantic breed."

"What?" Pegasus asked, "What do you mean? The girl and her powers are mine. The law is clear on this matter."

"True," Felaine replied, "but the law does not prevent you from giving the victor a chance to rescue the loser."

"Loser?!" Rebecca snapped, "Gee that's a little harsh!"

"You honestly expect me to give Yugi a chance to save her?" Pegasus questioned, "I've played against him before. The spirit makes him undefeatable."

"Then forbid the spirit from helping." Felaine answered, "If I am present for the duel then it must be played by the rules laid before the duelists."

Pegasus considered this a moment, "Alright Yugi boy I'll make you a deal."

__

What do you think? the spirit asked Yugi.

__

I think we don't have much of a choice. Yugi answered.

"We're listening," Yami informed Pegasus.

"If you agree to duel me WITHOUT the use of your Millennium Puzzle or the ancient spirit I'll give you a chance to free the girl."

"REBECCA!" Rebecca shouted, what did this Pegasus jerk have against using her name anyway?

"If you win Rebecca regains her freedom and full use of her powers, but if I win…" Pegasus chuckled sinisterly, "you join her as my slave and I get possession of your Millennium Puzzle."

"Don't do it Yugi!" Rebecca cried.

"SILENCE SLAVE!" Pegasus ordered and Rebecca collapsed to the ground in a bowing position.

Yami and Yugi were enraged, "IT'S A DEAL!"

"Excellent," Pegasus chuckled, "and this time, there will be no rematches."

"Agreed," Yami nodded and returned to the puzzle allowing Yugi to regain his form.

"I'll keep watch over this one and the puzzle," The Proclaimer stated and with a quick gesture Rebecca vanished from the platform and appeared at her side. With another gesture the puzzle appeared in her hand on the opposite side. "Now duelists, prepare yourselves. The stakes have been increased and the true King of Games shall soon be revealed."

"Good luck Yugi," Rebecca whispered.

Yugi and Pegasus glared at each other as their life points were set at 2000. Together they both cried fiercely, "LET'S DUEL!!"

________________________________________________________________________

*Thanks for reviewing so far everyone, the comments are very inspiring. ^_^ Now that things are getting even more intense I hope you're all enjoying the story. I'll get to more Rebecca/Yugi and Rebecca/Yami stuff soon. First, they kind of have to warm up to each other. But things will heat up between them (not too much) towards the end. ^_~ *


	7. Higher Stakes, New Motivation

**__**

The Quirks of Love

Part Seven: Higher Stakes, New Motivation

Yugi glared across the arena at Pegasus as the pompous duelist drew his first hand. No doubt he'd have plenty of cartoon cards at his disposal, it was so like Pegasus to make a mockery of the game by twisting the most comical cards into cheesy dueling demons.

The gold Millennium Eye shone out from Pegasus's long white bangs, _I have you now little Yugi. True, you've gained experience over the years but without your little spirit friend to help you out you won't be able to mind shuffle and prevent me from reading your mind and learning which cards you have in play. So go ahead, bask in the fact that you can now survive with ease in The Shadow Realm. Little Rebecca is mine! And she will stay mine, and with her powers Cecilia will soon be mine again too!_

Rebecca felt slightly weak after her battle with Yugi, she didn't know why. She'd felt lightheaded from the start. For some reason, this realm was taking a harsh toll on her.

Felaine glanced down at the perplexed and woozy teen crouched down by her side. "Don't worry young one, true this realm is no place for mortals. But your natural powers will provide you immunity from destruction in this place. Where others would surely meet their doom, you shall thrive. Time will heal the shock of The Shadow Realm and you will be well in it again, just as Yugi is."

Emerald eyes shot The Proclaimer a disgusted look once she finished speaking, "And just whose side are you on anyway?!" Rebecca demanded in a hurt tone, "You've brought us here claiming you were helpless to do otherwise yet you offer up advice and words of encouragement. Why?"

The cat smiled down and helped the teenager to her feet, "I take no sides. Yet every being has a heart child. While I can not change the outcome I can offer friendly support, for what it's worth. If it were up to me, and if I _could_ do more, I would see to it that your little friend won. But have faith, mortals must learn to rely on themselves, and on the love of their true friends. So goes the lesson of life."

Rebecca turned away, she didn't want to listen to this mystical menace any longer. True, her statements sounded sincere and there was truth to what she said. But Rebecca was one to make her own destiny, she didn't want to rely on Fate to solve things for her. Whether or not Yugi was meant to win this battle, he just had to! To heck with Destiny! With tears swelling in her eyes she said a prayer in her heart for Yugi's safety. Whatever was meant to be didn't matter. She just wanted her friend to be safe, she'd never forgive herself if he lost everything because of her.

The battle had started and the life points stood 1600 Pegasus and 1400 Yugi. But it was once again the younger duelist's turn.

__

I have to pull a win out of this, Yugi thought frantically, _Rebecca's counting on me. I can't let her down! Spirit of the Puzzle or not, I MUST WIN!_

Yugi felt his eyes unknowingly travel upwards to meet Rebecca's teary gaze. She _was_ counting on him, more than he knew. For his sake, she wanted him to win. A smile crept over his face and his cheeks reddened slightly, Rebecca had changed, or at least now, he was seeing the softer side of her nature. Something she hadn't shown him the first time they'd dueled.

She was different now, sweeter--still outspoken--but more compassionate. She'd learned what it was to duel with honor and use the heart of the cards. Somehow, even without dueling, she had discovered what it was to work with one's deck and fight with a true sense of purpose and integrity.

He wouldn't let her down, especially not now that she'd discovered such valuable things. He would win this duel and…he drew his card and stared at it for a moment, _The Harp Angel_, Yugi remembered when his grandfather had first given him this card. It hadn't been too long after his first duel with Rebecca…

__

"She's quite a powerful card Yugi," his grandfather had said, _"then again, most angels are. I think you'll find her useful in a tight spot." _Solomon had looked at the card before handing it to his grandson, _"Almost looks like **her** doesn't it? Now if only people were more like the cards they resembled…"_

Yugi's grandfather had been referring to Rebecca and how she closely resembled the card that he held. Rebecca had certainly been no angel that first duel. But now…now the card really did remind him of her, particularly because of how she was now acting. Shedding tears yet watching the battle with a determined glint in her eyes. And her cry of protest when Pegasus had proposed that Yugi risk everything for her. She genuinely cared about him now. And that's when it hit him, he cared for her too. Not just in the amiable manner that he cared for all his friends in but in a new and admittedly stronger way.

__

Oh no! Yugi gasped in surprise under the watchful eyes of the angel imprisoned above him, _I love her?!_

The pull at his heart confirmed the arising fears, sure enough--Yugi had fallen for the fiery, good-natured Rebecca Hawkins. Rebecca herself had realized the fearful fact too, and they stared at each other a moment in silent disbelief. Felaine didn't need a Millennium Eye to see what both duelists had discovered, folding her arms triumphantly she grinned at the astonished mortals. Things were going just as they were meant to, the time for the past and present to converge was near. 

Pegasus had grown weary of the innocent 'puppy love' unfolding before him. It was time to read Yugi's mind and find out what challenging little card he'd managed to draw this time.

Yugi snapped back into the battle just in time and slapped his card down on the board, praying that it would at least help him put a dent in Pegasus's lead.

"I play _The Harp Angel_ in attack mode!" he shouted as Pegasus entered his mind a second too late, "_Harp Angel_ attack _The Gloom Griffin _with _note of radiance_!"

A bright golden glow swept across the field as the angelic duel monster plucked a cord on her harp. Rebecca felt a twinge of energy surge through her being as the attack struck the toony griffin head on leaving Pegasus's life points at 1200.

What she didn't notice was the smug grin on Felaine's face. That tell-tale grin would prove important soon enough, once Rebecca learned that Destiny had more in store for her than a mere unleashing touch.

******

Tea had one of her 'strange senses' again telling her that Yugi was in trouble. What sort of friend would she be if she didn't try to get to Yugi and help? So she quickly rounded up the others and headed for the game shop. Solomon and Arthur were back from their outing and a bit distressed to find that there was no answer from Arthur's hotel room.

"I've got a bad feeling about this guys," Tea shivered, "it's like back at Duelists Kingdom. I can sense that Yugi's in danger! And it feels like he's not alone."

"We'd better get over to that hotel," Joey nodded, "no telling what might've happened to those two."

"We can take my car," Mai offered tossing Tristan her cell phone, "Call Kaiba and Serenity. Tell them to meet us there. If anything's happened to them, we'll need all the help we can get."

Tristan nodded and started dialing as he and Tea hopped in the backseat of the brand new sports car. Joey rode shotgun as his girlfriend slammed her door and floored it to the hotel which was the last known whereabouts of their two missing friends. Somehow each knew--ancient magic was involved.

******

The door to the hotel room slowly opened and a male figure with mid length white hair and a piercing dark gaze entered. He looked around for several moments, passing his hand over the walls and stopping at the sofa. "Ah-ha."

__

I knew this place was worth investigating, the magical energy here is immeasurable! And I sense that whoever this new magician is, her powers will rival those of the pharaoh himself. With dark laughter he added, _Such powers belong only in the hands of those capable enough of using them for their intended purposes. I shall bide my time and strike this itemless sorceress when her guard is down. She may even prove to be useful in making the almighty King of Games a mere puppet on strings for me to master!_

"Up here!" a voice cried from down the hall. The spirit returned to the Millennium Ring just as the door was pushed open.

Tristan stumbled in and was shocked to see none other than Bakura standing in the living room area.

"Bakura?!" he gasped, "How'd you get here?"

"To tell you the truth I'm not too sure Tristan," Bakura confessed, "perhaps I just sensed that Yugi was in danger and was drawn here to help?"

Tristan eyed Bakura suspiciously, he had no doubt that it was the evil spirit of the ring that had led Bakura here, but the spirit didn't seem to have control now. "Well, it's a good thing you're here, we need your help."

"Always happy to be of service," Bakura answered cheerfully as the others filed into the room.

"So where are they?" Mai asked sounding a little irritated upon not finding a duel or magical fray of some sort.

"It's like they just vanished," Tristan answered.

"No," Tea had her eyes closed and spoke softly, "I can still feel Yugi, and Rebecca. They're here guys. But…somewhere else too. Like when Pegasus trapped Yugi in The Shadow Realm."

"Ya think that's where they are now?" Joey inquired, "The Shadow Realm? They could've been taken there from here."

Tea nodded. "We've got one chance everyone, we've got to use our friendship link to reach them."

"Yeah," Tristan nodded, "just like back at Duelists Kingdom, we'll join minds and reach Yugi, wherever he is!"

"Mind if we help?" a gentle voice came from the doorway as all heads turned.

"Serenity?" Joey smiled, "Of course ya can help sis. You've become one of the gang."

Seto was standing behind her with a hand on her shoulder, "I take it that goes for me too Joey?" He and Joey still had their differences but they did their best to get along, for Serenity's sake. She hadn't gone through that operation and got her sight back just to see the two men she loved most in the world go at each others' throats.

"Yeah sure," Joey added in more of a murmur, "you're a part of the team too now Kaiba."

"Thanks."

"Okay now," Tea motioned for the group to gather round, "let's all place a hand in the center and concentrate on finding Yugi and helping him to return home."

They did so and before long each saw a vision of Yugi and the chaotic duel in their minds. Pegasus was winning again, his life points stood at 400 while Yugi's were down to 300. It was a gonna be a close one. Worst of all, Pegasus had that eye of his. He was cheating again, reading Yugi's mind. That could only mean one thing…Pegasus had set the stakes and forbid Yugi from receiving aid from Yami.

Well, the one thing Pegasus had forgotten to shield himself against was them, and the power of their friendship. Just like before Pegasus would meet defeat and their bond would shine through. Not only that, they would get Rebecca back as well. 

__

We're here Yugi! Tea's voice cried out.

__

With ya all the way pal! Joey added.

With a heavy sigh Seto added, _You and me have had our differences Yugi, but one thing's for sure. I'll do whatever it takes to make sure you BEAT Pegasus!_

Thanks guys, Yugi grinned, _it's good to know you're here now._ Returning his focus to the duel at hand Yugi grinned mockingly at his opponent, _Look out Pegasus, my friends are here now. And you're in for one heck of a surprise the next time you try to use your eye!_

________________________________________________________________________

*Ugh, I know it's been ages since I've updated this fic but life keeps getting in the way. School's hectic and then we've been out of power cuz of an ice storm… I'll try and update sooner. Hope this was worth the wait. Review please, thanks! ^_^*


	8. A Link to Victory

**__**

The Quirks of Love

Part Eight: A Link to Victory

Pegasus seemed unfazed by Yugi's triumphant glare. He drew his next card and placed it on the field, "I'll lay this card face down in defense mode. Your turn Yugi boy, and you'd better make it a good one."

"Oh I will Pegasus." Yugi beamed and drew the top card from his deck. One would be hard pressed to find a duelist with more faith in his deck and the heart of the cards than Yugi. _Okay cards, don't fail me now._

Grinning sinisterly Pegasus prepared to use his eye. He'd gotten quicker at it so that Yugi wouldn't have time to slap down a card again before he was prepared to defend himself against it.

__

Naughty naughty, a familiar voice mocked as Pegasus tried to pry into Yugi's thoughts.

"What?" he gasped.

__

No fair cheatin' to win there Pegasus.

Joey? Pegasus couldn't believe it, somehow Yugi's friends had found them, AGAIN!

__

That's right ya loser. Joey Wheeler and there's no way any of us are lettin' ya get your mitts on Yugi's thoughts. Just like before we're guarding our pal's mind from your eye and there's nothin' you can do about it!

"NO!" Pegasus cried, staggering back on the duelist platform.

"I see you've found out my friends are here." Yugi smirked. "And don't worry about trying to guess my card, I'll show it to you. I summon _Charcane the Armored Dragon_!"

Rebecca looked up, "That's the same card that Yugi was showing me at the shop."

"_Charcane_ use _Fiery Inferno Blast_ and destroy Pegasus's hidden monster!" Yugi ordered.

"For all the good that will do you," Pegasus laughed, "It's in defense mode, my life points are safe!"

"Oh really?" Yugi grinned flipping over another card on the board. "Not if I switch it to attack mode with _Sword and Shield_!"

Pegasus was speechless as his monster switched to attack mode just before it was destroyed by Yugi's rare dragon. 

"And I believe that leaves you with zero life points," Yugi smirked.

__

That'll teach him to use such powerful monsters when his life points can't suffer the blow of their destruction. Mai stated from her post guarding Yugi's thoughts.

"YOU WON!" Rebecca cheered.

Yugi nodded, "Yes, it just takes the right motivation."

__

I'll say, Joey laughed, _Yugs would do anything to get that puzzle of his back._

I don't think that's what Yugi meant Joey, Serenity smiled.

Yugi blushed, grateful that Rebecca couldn't hear the conversation going on in his mind.

"The battle has been won Pegasus." Felaine spoke causing both Rebecca and the puzzle to vanish and reappear by Yugi's sides as he got off the platform. Rebecca happily noted that her thick shackles were gone. "Perhaps now you'll learn not to tamper with life and death, especially when it puts others at risk. In your arrogance you've forgotten what it truly is to duel with honor. Thus, you've failed and lost all gains."

Pegasus slumped over the platform, "I've tried for years, and still…she's gone."

"That's right Pegasus, she is gone." The Proclaimer spoke solemnly. "And no amount of trickery or magic is going to bring your love back to you. And what kind of man would she be coming back to anyway? Do you really think she'd want to see you this way?"

Pegasus didn't speak.

"Consider your losses here great lessons in life. May you find the peace of mind you long for and the love that's never left your side. Death is strong, souls are stronger and made so by love."

"I almost feel sorry for him." Rebecca whispered to Yugi.

Yugi looked firm but understanding, "Yeah, but he's been at this for years. Maybe now he'll leave us all in peace. And search for resolution instead of altering what's just meant to be."

Felaine turned and focused on Rebecca, "Faith child. Remember who your friends are. And don't be afraid of what's meant for you. I hope this experience has proved beneficial. Everything happens for a reason. You'll discover the purpose of this one soon enough."

More confused than ever Rebecca glared back defiantly at the strange creature. "All I learned was that these powers are more of a curse than I thought."

"But you're more skilled with them now." Yugi pointed out.

"Yeah, maybe…but like that puzzle of yours, everyone's gonna be after what I possess." she sighed.

"Then perhaps you can guard each other." Felaine made a sweeping gesture and the whole realm seemed to dissolve around them. "Take care duelists, lest we should meet again."

Before they could blink the mist cleared and they found themselves back in the hotel room with Yugi's friends.

"What a creepy lady." Joey stated. "Talk about gibberish, I didn't get a word of that."

"That's no surprise Joey," Seto snickered, "unless it comes off a drive-thru menu you really don't get it anyway."

"Watch it…" Joey warned. Serenity laughed and nervously got between the two.

Yugi and Rebecca looked around the room. "Where's Pegasus?"

"Bet that cat lady took him back to where she found him." Tristan guessed, "And I say good riddance."

"Oh c'mon Tristan," Tea observed, "he's just sad about losing his wife."

"Doesn't give him the right to go messin' with other peoples' lives like that." he insisted.

Bakura slipped out of the room unnoticed, "So little Rebecca Hawkins is the possessor of such great powers? She should be an easy enough rival to overpower. Still---I hesitate to strike now…little Yugi might interfere, and with his puzzle no less. No…I'll have her powers for my own soon…without Yugi or his spirit meddling!"

Yugi pulled the chain of his Millennium Puzzle back over his head. "There, back safe and sound. Man, it's been a while since I've been solo on a battle that challenging."

__

Indeed, the spirit nodded from within, _but now our bond is restored and Rebecca has better control over her powers. Not bad for a day's work._

"So what's he saying Yugi?" Rebecca asked a little shyly from behind. "The spirit of the puzzle, I mean, you seemed kind of zoned out so I figured you were talking to him."

"Oh, yeah." Yugi laughed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Well, Yami's alright. It was just a close call. We're both used to those by now."

"That's good," Rebecca replied, "I'm glad he's okay. And thanks…for um…rescuing me back there. And for helping me train with my powers."

"No problem." Yugi was blushing now, he HATED that he knew he was! "So um…how much longer did you say your visit was?"

Rebecca sighed and looked out the window, "Not long enough I'm afraid."

"That's too bad," Yugi was genuinely heartbroken to hear this, and Rebecca could tell.

"There'll be other visits." she offered comfortingly.

"Not eight years apart I hope." Yugi smiled.

Now Yami was picking up on some anguish, _Are you alright?_

Fine…came Yugi's halfhearted answer. Yami didn't pressure him to say more, admittedly he too was feeling a bit distraught at the moment.

"Well," Rebecca exhaled and flipped the bangs from her view, "I'd better call my grandfather and tell him we're alright. And Solomon's probably worried sick about you so-"

"Yeah," Yugi turned away, "I'd better be getting back to the shop."

"You can catch a ride with us." Mai offered, "There's plenty of room."

"Yeah," Tristan laughed, "we'll just shove Joey here in the trunk and I'm sure Bakura won't mind riding with---Hey! Where'd he disappear to?"

"I think he left after the duel." Serenity answered.

Tristan shook his head staring out the door and into the empty hall, "Guess he did."

"Ready to hit the road?" Seto asked his girlfriend, "Mokuba's gonna drive the babysitter nuts if we don't get back soon."

"Sure." Serenity chuckled, "Bye Joey! See you guys tomorrow!"

"Bye!" Tea called and grabbed her coat off the couch, "See you tomorrow too Rebecca?"

"Maybe." she answered staring after Yugi.

"We'll see her." Mai winked to Tea gesturing towards Yugi, "We've got the perfect bait."

Rebecca's cheeks reddened as she watched them head out the door. Once it shut behind them she turned to her deck and unleashed her two favorite cards. Then she walked over to the window and watched sadly as her rescuer sped away.

"Tears Mistress?" _The Winged Huntress_ inquired.

"Yes Anli," Rebecca replied to the card using the nickname she'd given her, "I'm a little sad now, that's all."

"Why?" Anli pressed.

"Because our Mistress has yet to express her feelings of love towards the man to whom she now owes her freedom." _The Dark Night Sorceress_ said flatly. "Mortals have a tendency to take matters of the heart _very_ seriously.

"As always," Rebecca sighed, curling up on the large padded window sill, "you're right Sonyette."

"And why do you mortals hide your love from each other? What is it you fear?" Anli persisted true to her usual inquisitive nature.

Smiling weakly Rebecca tried to explain, "I guess it's because we fear having our hearts broken."

"Better to have a broken heart," Sonyette stated, "instead of one that's never used."

________________________________________________________________________

*Sonyette is pretty practical yet compassionate. Anli is curious and combative. Both are VERY loyal to Rebecca. I think that pretty much explains their characters for now. Since I made them both up I own both of them and any dueling cards that weren't in the series. Ugh, near the end of the story and I'm adding more to my disclaimer, lol. Please review!*


	9. Where Second Chances Might Lead, Ending

**__**

The Quirks of Love

Part Nine: Where Second Chances Might Lead…

__

One month later…

Class was starting. She was gone. Yugi groaned and tried to get back to his usual routine. College was no walk in the park. The classes were harder, faster paced, and he'd nearly killed himself getting out of bed, getting ready, and eating breakfast this morning only to find that Yami had gotten him up a half hour early. He was getting to be annoying with these little '_at least now you won't be late_' jokes of his.

History was one subject that Yugi had found he did pretty well in despite the advanced level. Naturally he was into Egyptian history most of all, Yami could always be helpful with that. And the semester was starting off with the Egyptian unit, luckily.

The teacher, however, was as boring as he could be, droning on in a monotone voice about ancient ruins and the methods for documenting artifacts…

__

He's talking about MY people and I'M getting put to sleep! Yami complained from inside Yugi's mind.

Yugi stifled a snicker. _I know, but we'll probably be quizzed on this boring lecture later so I have to try and pay attention._

Good luck. Yami grunted, _Wake me when it's over._

Try as he might Yugi just couldn't stay focused on the dreary lecture and soon found himself daydreaming. It was a pleasant daydream like any other but this time he wasn't in the middle of some Egyptian desert or exploring the decaying walls of an ancient pyramid. This time he was sitting on the edge of a pier gazing at Rebecca Hawkins as a ruby red sun set beneath the calm rippling sea.

"I'm glad you decided to come back this summer…" Yugi was saying as he watched the gentle breeze blow strands of her hair about her soft pale skin.

Two shimmering emerald eyes studied him from behind golden bangs, "You missed me did you? It's only been a year."

"It feels like forever." Yugi answered gently caressing her cheek.

"Oh Yugi-" Rebecca laughed.

Yugi stirred in his sleep.

__

"Yugi-"

****

"YUGI!"

"What?!" Yugi awoke startled and nearly tumbled out of his seat.

"Mr. Mutou, I'd appreciate it if you'd kindly leave your delusions at the door when you enter my classroom." the teacher spoke in a less subtle tone, "This is no dueling arena, fantasy and reality are quite different you know?! In reality your fantasies can cause you to **fail **this class!"

"Sorry Professor Hiuyushi." Yugi apologized, "It won't happen again."

__

Not even winter yet and you're already dreaming about next summer? Yami teased.

__

What, were you doing eavesdropping on my dreams?! Yugi demanded, _I thought you'd already been bored to sleep._

I had, Yami stated, _but your dream was more interesting._

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Professor Hiuyushi called.

The door swung open to reveal none other than…

"Ah, Miss Rebecca Hawkins, so nice of you to join us."

"Sorry Professor, but enrollment took forever." she searched the room over and met Yugi's gaze giving him a wide 'surprise!' grin.

"Class, this is Rebecca Hawkins. She's one of the more advanced students who's moved on to college after completing her required high school courses with marvelous alacrity. Rebecca, I believe you'll find an empty seat open near Mr. Yugi Mutou by the window." Professor Hiuyushi directed.

"Rebecca?" Yugi gasped. "How??"

"Hey, you knew I was smart Yugi." Rebecca laughed, "I had some exams to take before starting a college in London but after all that happened on my visit…I figured I'd better stay here and keep you out of trouble."

Yugi laughed, "So now it's ME who's always getting into trouble?"

The teacher's glare silenced them both until class was over.

As the students filed out into the bustling hallway Yugi took the opportunity to chat with Rebecca some more.

"I can't tell you how happy I am to see you again." he blushed.

__

Fine then, Yami was teasing, _I'll tell her for you!_

You missed her too! Yugi reminded the spirit.

You missed her more.

"Yugi," Rebecca passed a hand over his eyes, "come back to Earth now. I was asking you where you were planning to leave from."

"Oh, out the back way by the lounge." Yugi answered, "Why?"

"Thought I'd catch a ride back with you."

"Really? Sure. Where are you and your grandpa staying?"

A smirk suddenly spread over her face, "Oh my grandpa had to go ahead to London and finish with his travels. I wasn't going to force him to change all his plans because of me."

"What?" Yugi cocked an eyebrow, "Then who…where are you---?"

"An old friend of my grandfather's offered to let me stay with him and his _grandson_…" Rebecca replied giving Yugi a quick peck on the cheek and dashing off into the crowded hall before he could react.

__

Gra-grandpa said WHAT?! Yugi gulped.

__

Looks like things are going to be a lot more interesting from now on…Yami concluded catching one last glimpse of the angelic creature fleeing away down a side hall. An unexpected feeling washed over him as he watched Rebecca disappear, it was the same strange feeling that had crept up upon him when she announced her visit was to be all too short. Eyes widening Yami realized what was happening, as impossible as it seemed, he too was spellbound by Rebecca.

________________________________________________________________________

*Yay! I'm finished! ^_^ Wow, it only took 9 chapters. Please review and thank you all so much for reading my first Yu-Gi-Oh fic. Be sure to keep an eye out for the sequel, "For the Love of Past and Present"!*


End file.
